


World Between Us

by scoupsology



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Chan is an otter, Cheolsoo, Joshua is a Prince!!!, M/M, Meanie are also princes!!!, Narnia inspired au, Not much jeongcheol imsorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoupsology/pseuds/scoupsology
Summary: Seungcheol and Jeonghan's relationship became unstable as time passed by. In the end, Seungcheol lost himself and asked for a guide to get himself back. Thanks the gods that they are in his favor, Aslan heard him and in a blink of an eye, Seungcheol found himself in a whole new place where he met Joshua, the Prince of Narnia.





	1. 1

Seungcheol and Jeonghan had known each other when they were thirteen, and they became boyfriends when they turned sixteen. A year later, it was supposed to be... their anniversary but a months before that, their relationship became unstable. There goes their fights, almost everytime they meet each other. 

 

Seungcheol wasn't rich, they were on average, just enough to live and to fund his school necessities. But Jeonghan wasn't. He lived a lavish life and seemed like he expects Seungcheol to be one, too, even though he knew he wasn't. 

 

"I told you earlier to buy me that camera! It's just one!" Jeonghan shouted when they arrived at his dorm. Jeonghan threw tantrums, and Seungcheol just can't buy that if it covers his monthly allowance. 

 

"Babe, please. I told you that I can't. I don't have enough money, can't you just understand me?" Seungcheol begged, tired from assisting Jeonghan the whole day. 

 

Jeonghan threw his bag at him, to which fortunately didn't hit him and only landed at Seungcheol's feet. 

 

"Just why aren't you just like me?" Jeonghan asked in a loud voice that surprised Seungcheol. 

 

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm not as rich as you, okay?" He shouted back, eyes teary. What Jeonghan said rung his head, he cannot process anything. 

 

"Oh, is it now my fault?" Jeonghan's face was red. 

 

"No! I want you to understand me, fuck it!" Seungcheol bursts. "Isn't my love and presence enough for you?" 

 

"It will never be enough, okay? Have you seen the others at the university? They can even give their partners gifts!" Jeonghan shouted. 

 

"Well, thank you for indirectly saying I'm not like you. This is me, I can't throw away money and give things!" Seungcheol said, he cannot breath, all these emotions and their fights had been suffocating him. 

 

"Then leave!" Jeonghan said as he turned his back at him. 

 

"Just say that you want to break up with me." Seungcheol croaked. Jeonghan stopped, slowly turning to face him. His eyes were wide and his lips agaped. 

 

"N-no, baby no." Jeonghan said, but froze on is spot. 

 

"You don't have to make it difficult for yourself to end us. Maybe you can find someone who can give you what you want." Seungcheol smiled at him as his tears begun to fall from his eyes. 

 

Jeonghan's lips trembled as he too begun to tear up. "I only want you, baby, let's talk about this. I'm sorry." Jeonghan pleaded but made no move to come closer at Seungcheol. 

 

"No, this relationship?" Seungcheol pointed at the both of them, "Isn't working anymore. Baby I love you but you're hurting me, too." 

 

Jeonghan cannot believe what he's been hearing. Those words were coming from Seungcheol's lips, this is his fault. And as much as he wanted to come closer to his lover, his body was stuck, too shock to move. 

 

"Bye Jeonghan." Seungcheol came closer at him, kissed his forehead and left. 

 

Leaving Jeonghan alone in his room, breathing improperly. Jeonghan fell onto his knees, more tears fell from his eyes as he sobbed harder. He tried to sit at his bed and to grab a pillow. But it just smells like Seungcheol who just got tired of him. 

 

When Seungcheol was already outside, he didn't know where his feet planned to take him but he realized it was a park near Jeonghan's dorm. He went on the swing and sat, trying so hard not to reminisce the memories they had on the park. He took a deep breath and called his friend.

 

"Jihoon-ah?" Seungcheol called, trying his best for his voice not to crack. 

 

"Seungcheol hyung? Are you okay?" Jihoon asked on the other line. 

 

"Iㅡ J-jeonghan and I, weㅡ I can't, please."

 

"Okay, hyung. Take a deep breath. Are you at Jeonghan hyung?"

 

Seungcheol whimpered at the name of his ex-lover, "Y-yes, uh, no. I-i'm at the p-park near h-his dorm. Please, justㅡ c-can you fetch me?" 

 

"Of course, Seungcheol hyung. I'll be there. Just... just don't go anywhere, okay? And take a deep breath."

 

Seungcheol dropped the call, even if he wanted to stay on the line with his friend but his mind has been too clouded that he wanted to clear everything. To say that Seungcheol wanted to have alone time is an understatement. He wanted space. 

 

He never wanted to break up with Jeonghan, but it just slipped off his tongue. 

 

He was lost, his insecurities hugged him whole. Seungcheol can't think straight, he tried to do what Jihoon adviced. He was confused, with all the things that he has been sacrificed to save their relationship was thrown away in just a blink of an eye. 

 

Seungcheol lost himself. He was scared, he lost his courage, he lost everything. He tried to do think of his parents, but it's like he was chasing them as they ran away from him. He tried to imagine their faces but when he closed his eyes, he was welcomed by his demons. 

 

He hated it, he hated everything. He wanted to escape, to just teleport to another place where he knows no one. And it seems like the gods was on his side. 

 

He heard a whistle from behind, Seungcheol froze from his seat, looking back slowly. But no one was there. Seungcheol sniffed, glaring at nothing but a bunch of trees.

 

Another whistle echoed and he felt shiver run down on his spine. No one was in the park except for him. 

 

"I-I swear if this is a fucking prank, I will not hesitate to fight you!" Seungcheol stammered, voice shaking. 

 

There was nothing. 

 

Before he can stop himself and listen to the rational part of his brain, he stood up and walked near the trees. 

 

Another whistle, another step. Seungcheol was scared to the core, he was about to get back when he heard a voice shouted his name, like finding him. 

 

"Seungcheol?" 

 

The voice was too familiar it hurt him so much. He noticed how the tree infront of him was like dancing and as if hypnotizing him to touch it. Reaching, the person shouted his name again, this time, more closer from where he is. Not thinking twice, he touched the tree. 

 

****

He was suddenly at a strange place, but warmth welcomed him. The sun touched his skin and it felt so nice. He still haven't got his senses back when Seungcheol heard steps, as if coming to where he was. Looking around, he found nothing to where he can hide. 

 

'Is this the end of me?' 

 

'Where am I?" 

 

Seungcheol shoutedㅡ from fear and shock. His eyes was fixed on the animal before him, standing tall and proud, strength leaving his body, Seungcheol fell ungracefully as he pushed himself back, away from the said animal. 

 

"Sleep, child." 

 

As if he was hypnotized, his eyes begun to close as darkness welcomed him. 

 

****

"Are you sure that he's not a harm to us?"

 

"Very sure of that."

 

"How could you be so sure?"

 

"He's lost, he needed a guide. And we'll give him that."

 

****

Seungcheol slowly opened his eyes, still weak. When he finally did and his vision was cleared, he met a ceiling as if from an old castle. He sat up straight, making him lose his vision. He took a moment and a deep breath, only to hitched when he heard a voice. 

 

"You're awake." 

 

Seungcheol looked to where the voice came from, and the man standing by the door looked so strong, with his messy hair that almost hide his cat-like eyes, staring straight at him as if analyzing his every movement, and with his armor with his sword on his side. 

 

"W-who are you?" Seungcheol croaked out, throat missing the feeling of water. 

 

Realizing his lack of water, the man moved and walked closer, only for Seungcheol to moved slightly from the bed. 

 

"Here, drink this." The man offered him a glass of water. 

 

Reaching out, even though he's still weak, the glass felt so heavy in his hand so he drank it fast. 

 

Silence reigned over the room, with Seungcheol looking around but the man standing on the side who was looking at him. 

 

"Aslan let you rest in the castle, and I think you wouldn't be able to return soon. Be comfortable." The man told him formally before turning his back at him. 

 

Seungcheol stopped him by grabbing his wrist, before he was about to walk away, and he immediately retrieve his hand as felt electricity shot through his veins. 

 

"Who are you?" Seungcheol asked. 

 

The man looked at him coldly, "Prince Joshua of Narnia. Now, rest." 

 

Seungcheol was left with his mouth opened wide. He was dreaming, wasn't he? 

 

Narnia? What's that? 

 

Seungcheol didn't know why or how, but it felt nice, comfy and just... welcoming. As if the room was soothing him from whatever negativity he was feeling and it just felt so right. 

 

But he was in a strange place. Prince? Aslan? Castle? 

 

Jihoon? His heart rummaged through his chest, what if Jihoon was looking for him already? What if something would happen to him because of Seungcheol? 

 

What if he told Jeonghan and the latter would look for him? 

 

But... would he really? 

 

As dread feeling settled on stomach, overthinking were consuming him again. His insecurities has been sitting with him again

 

Jeonghan doesn't want him. He can't even give a simple things for the younger. But Seungcheol still loves him. 

 

His thoughts ended when someone opened the door and Seungcheol's eyes almost popped out of its socket, because the creature who entered was a mix of an otter and a human. 

 

"H-hi. Aslan sent me to fetch you." The creature said, looking down. 

 

"Seems like he's still weak." Another voice said. It was the man before. That Prince Joshua. 

 

Fully moving towards Seungcheol, the latter felt his blood rushed to his cheeks as the other man gently lifted him up and carried him. 

 

'He hasn't felt this before, he never experienced this.' 

 

Joshua noticed how Seungcheol once again stared straight ahead, almost not blinking. Guessing that he was thinking, he walked passed by Chan, and walked to their destination. 

 

He saw Aslan, wind blowing past its fur, looking far ahead. He called his attention, that made Seungcheol snapped out from his thoughts, and when he finally process what's happening, he was already put down by a rock and Prince Joshua was standing behind him. 

 

He shouldn't freak out. 

 

Just a lion infront of him. 

 

There's a lion infront of him! 

 

"Son of Adam..."

 

Oh gods, the lion was talking. This is a dream, of course. This is just a dream. 

 

"You're not dreaming, child." 

 

"Y-you! You're talking! Why are you talking? Lions can't talk!" Seungcheol freaked out. 

 

"One more disrespectful words from that mouth of yours and I will not hesitate to cut your tongue, stranger." The man behind him warned. 

 

Seungcheol felt his blood ran cold, sweat on his forehead and his heart beats so fast because of being scared and nervousness. 

 

"I am sure you wouldn't like that, Joshua." The lion said, voice gentle. "You'll regret it."

 

"My apologies, Aslan." 

 

What are they? Was Seungcheol transferred to another time?

 

"Yes and no, child. You transferred place. Not time." The lion answered his question on his head. 

 

"Y-you, how do you even know what I'm thinking?" Seungcheol managed to croaked out. 

 

"You're not really that difficult to read." 

 

Can lions smile? Because Seungcheol felt like the lion just smiled at him. 

 

"W-who are you?" 

 

The lion looked back at him, "Me? I'm Aslan."

 

Seungcheol scoffed, "And I'm clown. What circus is this? Why does it seems so real?"

 

"Apologies for we do not know what circus, you mean. Can you enlighten us?" The lionㅡ Aslan asked. 

 

Seungcheol shook his head, cannot believe what he's been hearing. He's going crazy, he knew it! Then he'll just get along with his imagination. 

 

"Why am I here?"

 

"You seek for help, I heard you. And so, you're here." Aslan simply answered. 

 

Wow, not really that helping. 

 

"Well then, I assume you're still tired. Joshua, can you guide Seungcheol back to his room? And please, accompany him while he's still here."

 

"Of course." The man behind him answered. Seungcheol almost forgot that he was there! 

 

"W-wait, how did you know my name?" Seungcheol asked loudly, but Aslan kept on walking through the forest, until he was not visible anymore. 

 

"Are you done?" Prince Joshua asked him monotonously. 

 

"I am, butㅡ" Seungcheol was cut off when the other lifted him and carried him again. 

 

Embarrass because he knew that he wasn't really that light, he began to squirmed against Prince Joshua's hold. 

 

"Y-you can put me down. I'm heavy!" He complained. 

 

The man looked at him, stopping from his tracks. "You're light." He simply said before he continued walking. 

 

Joshua felt a foreign feeling but he disregarded it. This is nothing and he's doing what Aslan told him. He didn't even noticed how Seungcheol looked at him. 

 

'And you're warm.' Seungcheol thought as he finally settled on the Prince's arms, the image of Jeonghan, gone.


	2. 2

Nature. 

 

It was what Seungcheol noticed as he looked around when he was being carried by Prince Joshua the other day. Based from how the sun rise and set, Seungcheol guessed he's been here for two days, and Seungcheol haven't seen Aslan since the last time but Prince Joshua has been around him ever since, and by those days, the Prince changed his treatment to Seungcheol, as if opening up to him. 

 

Okay, this is really uncomfortable for him. Calling someone a Prince. The man looks like he was same age as Seungcheol, or okay maybe older by a year, but it's just really awkward for him. So he decided to call him Joshua in his head. 

 

He giggled at this, the man was too serious. His emotionless face and monotone voice, yikes. But Seungcheol can't ignore the fact that he was handsome. He looks so strong and warm and home. 

 

Home. 

 

Seungcheol never felt home for a months. He tried not to think of Jeonghan, he should move on while he's still here, right? 

 

He pursed his lips, biting the inside of his cheek often. He doesn't know how he will be able to go back. Aslan told him that he asked for help. A guide to find himself again. Will he be able to go back to where he should be from when he did that? How long would it take? What about his parents? Seungcheol is sure they are finding him and the thought of them in such a helpless state broke him. He knew he should prioritize them, not making Jeonghan the center of his life. But it's just that, he became dependent on the other. His parents weren't always home, working hard for their need especially Seungcheol's. 

 

He never hated himself until now. 

 

"You like to think." 

 

There he was. Joshua. In his Prince uniform that Seungcheol doesn't know what its called. They also told Seungcheol to change with a similar outfit, to which he frowned at. 

 

"Just thinking." He answered, not fully understanding what he heard. 

 

"That's what I said." Joshua raised his brow at him. 

 

Blush crept on Seungcheol's face. "Iㅡ I mean, it's just what I can do now."

 

The other nodded at this. "Do you want to go outside?" 

 

Seungcheol widened his eyes at this, "I can?"

 

"If you want to. I mean, it would be nice if you'd like that. I'm just concern if you're still weak." The other coughed. 

 

Seungcheol bit his lips as he prevent himself to smile. "I think I'm fine. You shouldn't be worried about me."

 

"But I can't help it." Joshua murmured that Seungcheol failed to hear. 

 

"What did you say?"

 

"I said let's go before the sun goes down."

 

Seungcheol, being used of doing it, made a move to stand up from the bed, but before he can put his feet on the ground, a hand reached out and held his arm gently. 

 

'Oh my gods,' Seungcheol thought, loving the feeling of the warmth in his arm. 

 

"Be careful." He other whispered when he finally was on ground. 

 

Their faces were so near and Seungcheol can see the detail of the Prince' face. It's too beautiful. Seungcheol reddened at this as he cleared his throat. 

 

"I'll remember that." 

 

Seungcheol thought that the Prince will let go of his arm but he didn't. And he felt like rejoicing inside his head. Seungcheol familiarized himself as Joshua share the detail of every corridor and rooms they passed by. His voice was like a lullaby and Seungcheol wanted to sleep despite of only waking up he guessed an hour or two ago. 

 

'It's too beautiful.' Seungcheol doesn't know how many times he had said that words but it's just what describes everything in this worldㅡ Narnia. Both of them sat on the ground, arms touching. 

 

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Joshua asked him, his face towards the setting sun. 

 

Seungcheol failed to answer, simply as his breath was taken away from him. He knew that everything in here is beautiful. But Joshua was much more. The way the sun reflects on his eyes, as if dancing in his orbs, shadow on his golden face and a wound on his lips. 

 

Joshua is stunning. 

 

"You didn't answer." 

 

Trance wearing off of him, Seungcheol felt his face reddened as Joshua looked at him straight at his eyes. 

 

The other leaned closer, and Seungcheol could feel the Prince' breath on his face and he hitched his breath. Seungcheol was near on passing out when the other smiled at him, along with his eyes. 

 

"Breath." The only word the other said as he chuckled, properly seating. 

 

Okay, Seungcheol was disappointed. He knew that if he wasn't surprised and mesmerized, then he would kiss the man beside him. 

 

"You look... disappointed. Were you expecting something?" 

 

"I do not." Seungcheol said, trying his best not to stammer. 

 

"But you look like it." The other teased him. 

 

This is foreign to Seungcheol, but it felt so nice. It's like Joshua has been more comfortable at him. He loved it. 

 

"I told you, I am not." Seungcheol pouted, his face straight ahead, from his peripheral vision, he saw how Joshua changed his position as he looked at Seungcheol. 

 

"But I am." 

 

Seungcheol immediately turned his head and Joshua moved his face closer at the same time.

 

How disappointed of Seungcheol again when their lips didn't met. 

 

Surprised, he moved back slightly, enough for Seungcheol to regain his breath. He gulped when Joshua was still looking at him, down to his lips. 

 

As if his lips dried, Seungcheol licked it and blood rushed to his face when he noticed that Joshua followed his tongue. 

 

"S-stop." Seungcheol croaked out, heart beating so fast now. 

 

"I'm not doing anything." The Prince murmured, still looking at the plump lips of Seungcheol. 

 

"You're staring at my lips." Seungcheol pointed out. 

 

Returning his gaze to Seungcheol's, he tilted his head, "Maybe I want to do something that requires your lips."

 

Now, Seungcheol's heart doubled its hammering on his chest and he guessed that he became redder by now. And although he knew what the Prince has been meaning to say, he asked. "What do you mean?"

 

The Prince smirked at this, know that Seungcheol knew what he meant. He pulled Seungcheol slowly, eye to eye. 

 

Both of them can feel each other's breath against their faces, Seungcheol can't focus in anything now and Joshua loves the effect he had on him. 

 

Joshua moved his face closer, lips hovering over the other. 

 

"I mean this." 

 

He closed the gap, and their lips met. Seungcheol widened his eyes at this, and when he registered what was happening, Seungcheol opened his mouth and the Prince let his tongue licked Seungcheol's bottom lips before he entered the latter's mouth. And their kiss became more passionate. 

 

Seungcheol put his hand on Joshua's hair, playing on it as the other rested on Joshua's shoulder. As for the other, Joshua has his hand cupping Seungcheol's cheek while the other than was on Seungcheol's arm before moved to the latter's waist. 

 

It was so perfect and the both of them doesn't want to stop. 

 

****

Seungcheol had shared several of kisses with Jeonghan that leads them in bed. But when Joshua kissed him, it felt new. Something he hasn't felt before. It was innocent and as if conveying a message. 

 

Surprisingly, they weren't awkward with each other and got closer instead. They pulled away, eyes shining and lips smiling. Joshua was the first one to stand up, offering his hand at Seungcheol who gladly accepted it. 

 

Pulling him, Seungcheol crashed on the Prince (on purpose) and Seungcheol wrapped his arms around the other's nape. 

 

"You're not sorry, right?" Joshua asked him, hands on Seungcheol's waist. 

 

Shaking his head, he murmured a no and tightened his arms. 

 

"Good. Because I'm not, too." 

 

Seungcheol knew that it was too fast, not even a week but there he is, forgetting his past lover and falling for the Prince he's hugging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually scared to do a multichaptered au because I feel like I'd disappoint you but ksjdksh I'll do my best!!!


	3. 3

Joshua was sitting on his bed, gathering all his thoughts together. 

 

He had never felt so alive whenever he's with Seungcheol. He can't explain the feelings as it was too strange, in a good way, to him. There's always something going on inside his chest when their skin touched, and when they kissed, Joshua felt like he won a million battles. 

 

Is this love what his father meant? What everybody in Narnia meant? Because if so, he was more than glad to welcome it along Seungcheol in his life. 

 

"You're drowning." 

 

Joshua turned to the door where his cousin, Junhui, was standing. 

 

"I didn't know you'd return so soon." He simply said. 

 

Junhui was the heir of the Kingdom. Joshua's father was the younger brother of Junhui's father. Junhui was supposed to go back for longer, along with his father who was negotiating with the neighboring kingdom. 

 

"It was easy and fast, but it's boring. What am I hearing that there is a strange man in the castle?" Junhui sat on the edge of Joshua's bed. 

 

"He's Seungcheol. Aslan brought him here." Joshua answered, his mind analyzing Junhui's expression and tone of his voice. 

 

"Aslan?" Junhui was curious. 

 

Joshua hummed, "Aslan. Said the guy needed help."

 

"Well, Aslan is always right. I want to see what he looks like."

 

Possessiveness got Joshua, cannot answer right away. Junhui is one of the most attractive Sons of Adam and there is a possibility that Seungcheol choose him over Joshua. 

 

He doesn't like the way it tasted on his tongue. 

 

"Joshua?" 

 

"Uh, yes, of course. I'll let you see him by tomorrow." Joshua simply said. Planning on going to Seungcheol's room after. 

 

"Tomorrow? Why not now?" Junhui asked, although knew the way Joshua's eyes speak for himself. Now, he's more than curious. 

 

Just after he got off, he had been hearing how close his cousin was to this Seungcheol. That's why he wants to meet the said man as soon as possible which turned to be impossible judging Joshua's expression. 

 

"He's resting." 

 

"How'd you know? Were you at his room before I just got in?" Junhui teased. 

 

"I just know, and no."

 

Junhui stood up with a smirk on his face. "Okay then, I'd meet him tomorrow."

 

When he left, Joshua immediately stood up, not bothering to change his clothes. He left the room, his feet knew where is his destination. It was not too far, just three rooms from Joshua but it felt like eternity. He instantly opened the door, not bothering to knock and there he saw Seungcheol sitting on the side of his bed. 

 

"Why are you here?" Seungcheol asked, confusion on his voice. 

 

Joshua straight ahead walked near him, tapping Seungcheol's thighs signaling for him to stand up to which he did. Joshua sat on Seungcheol's bed, his back resting on the headboard as he tapped his lap. 

 

Seungcheol blushed at this, does Joshua wants him to sit on his lap?

 

"Sit here." Joshua said, still tapping his lap. 

 

"I can just sit beside you." Seungcheol looked away, redder than before when Joshua directly told him to sit on his lap. Seungcheol never felt this intimate, ever. 

 

"I want you to sit on my lap." 

 

"But I'm heavy." Seungcheol reasoned out, fidgeting his fingers. 

 

Joshua frowned at this, "I told you before that you're light, didn't I? If you're not sitting here for five seconds, I will not hesitate to use force on you."

 

Fuck Seungcheol and his dirty mind. Is it bad that he wanted to feel the force Joshua was saying? 

 

"Seungcheol." Joshua warned. 

 

Seungcheol pouted, moved and properly sat on Joshua's lap, while the latter's hand move naturally to his thighs. 

 

"This is so embarassing." Seungcheol murmured, his face was too red. 

 

Joshua chuckled, rubbing circles on Seungcheol's thighs. "Don't be. Anyway, I need to tell you something."

 

Seungcheol became nervous, eyes failed to meet Joshua's. 

 

"It's nothing serious, I promise." Joshua said, but it was serious for him. 

 

Seungcheol exhaled and put his hands on Joshua's shoulder, "What is it?"

 

"My cousin just arrived."

 

"Oh wait. You have a cousin?" Seungcheol asked, eyes wide due to curiosity to which Joshua smiled at. 

 

"Of course. He wanted to meet you." 

 

Okay, this is serious. Seungcheol thought. He suddenly felt his hands turned cold, maybe Joshua felt it and grabbed both of his hands, intertwined with his. 

 

"He's not scary."

 

"But he's your cousin!"

 

"And so?"

 

"That scares me!" Seungcheol put his head on Joshua's neck. He was scared, of course. He had feeling something, falling for the man and he is meeting his cousin! 

 

He was more than nervous than he was when he met Jeonghan's parents. Okay, shake that off. Seungcheol forgot about him, really. 

 

Th effect of Joshua on him. 

 

"You know what scares me?" Joshua asked, letting go of Seungcheol's hands to wrap his arms on the latter's body as Seungcheol's on Joshua's shoulders again. 

 

"What?" Seungcheol murmured. 

 

"I'm not going to tell you," Joshua chuckled breathlessly. 

 

Seungcheol hit his shoulder and Joshua laughed, Seungcheol loving how it felt like. "You're unfair. Tell me!" 

 

"It's nothing." 

 

"What scares you scares me, too." Seungcheol said. 

 

Joshua hummed at this as he tightened his hug, "You might like him more." 

 

"That's impossible." Seungcheol assured him. 

 

"How can you be so sure?" Joshua asked him. 

 

Seungcheol removed his head from Joshua's neck, face near Joshua's. "I just know."

 

'Because I'm already falling for you.' Seungcheol thought that was left unsaid as both of their lips met. 

 

****

 

Joshua woke up and was welcomed with Seungcheol's face. His arm was under Seungcheol's head, his other arm wrapped around the other while both of Seungcheol's hand were at his chest. 

 

And there's the fluttering feeling again. He remembered that he asked Seungcheol if he could sleep here to which the other nodded at. 

 

It felt more than nice. 

 

Removing his hold, he run his thumb over Seungcheol's brow, to his eyes down to his lips. 

 

Those lips tastes so good, so perfect. The best he have ever tasted. 

 

He felt Seungcheol stirred from his sleep as he wrapped his arm again around the latter, tighetening his hold. 

 

"Hi." Seungcheol murmured, eyes still closed. 

 

"Hello. Come on. We need to eat." Joshua said but made no move. 

 

"No." Seungcheol whined, bringing his head to rest at Joshua's chest. 

 

"You'll be meeting my cousin, remember?" Joshua reminded and laughed how Seungcheol removed himself from Joshua's hold. 

 

"Stand up, Shua!" Seungcheol frantically said while he tried to push him. 

 

"Shua?" 

 

Seungcheol blushed, he didn't notice that he said that. "Is it fine to call you that?" 

 

Joshua sat, cupping Seungcheol's cheek. "Whatever you want." 

 

Joshua stood up, offering his hand at Seungcheol. 

 

"You can call me anything you want, too." Seungcheol said shyly. 

 

"Of course." Joshua said as Seungcheol held out his hand. "But I must say I'm not good at that." He admitted. 

 

"Cheol or Cheollie," Seungcheol suggested. "I've always wanted to be called by that." 

 

"Okay, Cheollie." 

 

Their eyes met, cheeks red as they smile at each other. 

 

****

"So you're Seungcheol." Junhui smiled at him. 

 

Seungcheol knew that Joshua is handsome, and he expected that his cousin will be, too. Sitting with Joshua beside him, when Prince Junhui entered the room, he was like some kind of a magnet that Seungcheol can't take his eyes off to. 

 

Joshua held his hand that was resting on the table that made Seungcheol cut off his staring at the man's cousin. He saw how Joshua frowned that made him want to pinch his cheek but of course, he didn't. 

 

"Let's eat first then you can talk later." Joshua said coldly, as for him, he noticed how Seungcheol instantly locked his gaze at his cousin that urges him to push his cousin in his room and lock it. 

 

Junhui just chuckled and Seungcheol blushed at this, of course he knew how Joshua felt. It was too obvious. The way how slow Joshua ate, how he moved closer to Seungcheol and how he looked at Junhui dangerously. 

 

Junhui and Seungcheol were the first one who finished eating, Joshua obviously slowing down. 

 

"Pleasure to meet you, Seungcheol." Junhui said, eyes subtly looking at his cousin. 

 

"T-the pleasure is all mine, Prince..." Seungcheol trailed off, not remembering Joshua telling him the name of his cousin. 

 

"Call me Junhui, please." 

 

"U-uh okay." 

 

Silence enveloped them, just the utensils of Joshua until he finished his food. 

 

"Well, that was delicious." Joshua commented. 

 

"Hmm, so Seungcheol, how old are you?" Junhui asked. 

 

"Junhui." Joshua warned. 

 

"Nevermind, Joshua doesn't want me to know so..." Junhui shrugged, he's been observing Seungcheol. He seems comfortable to Joshua as his cousin to him, he's happy for his cousin. "Anyway, it's been really nice to meet you, even when we didn't talk much." 

 

Junhui stood up, "I'll get going. I still have to do something, so if you'd excuse me."

 

"Go on, don't come back." Joshua said to which Seungcheol hit him. 

 

Junhui smirked when Joshua didn't hit Seungcheol back, it was not like his cousin he knew. If he's getting better then this Seungcheol must be good for him. 

 

"Unfortunately, we'll be meeting each other more often. Expecting to see you around, Seungcheol."

 

"Don't expect." Joshua said shortly. 

 

"I'm expecting to meet you, too." Seungcheol smiled at him and Joshua rolled his eyes, resting his head on Seungcheol's shoulder. 

 

Junhui just laughed and left, his mind thinking how Aslan is too great at everything. 

 

****

"Joshua!" Seungcheol whined, removing Joshua's head on his shoulder. 

 

"What? And what happened to Shua?" Joshua asked, still frowning. 

 

"What you did is impolite." Seungcheol crossed his arms. 

 

"I don't like the way you two interact." Joshua reasoned out, intertwining his hand with Seungcheol's. 

 

Seungcheol sighed at this, "How do you want us to talk? Just don't do it again next time."

 

Joshua smiled as he stood up, pulling Seungcheol as they left the dining room. 

 

"Of course, Cheol." Joshua smirked. 

 

Seungcheol smiled at this as he tightened his hold at Joshua's. "That's nice."

 

'There won't be next time if they won't meet, right?' Joshua thought. 

 

"And Shua?" Seungcheol called him. 

 

Joshua stopped, as well as Seungcheol, and turned to face the latter. 

 

"You look cute when you're jealous." 

 

Joshua looked at how cheeky Seungcheol looked and sounded, then he knew how whipped he is with just days of knowing him.


	4. 4

If there was one thing that Seungcheol was afraid of, it would be anything with sharp edges. When he was still in his previous world, if he'd be needing something to cut, then he'd ask for the others. And if they weren't available, then he'd wait until then. 

 

But Joshua didn't know that. That's why they were there, swords in their hands. Joshua told him they'd do something different that they usually do, like roaming around the castle and meeting everyone living in it. 

 

"Are you fine?" Joshua asked, he looked so comfortable, of course. He have trained for all of his life. 

 

"I am." Seungcheol answered, but he's not. He stood there frozen, trying not to move too much. He took note of how heavy it felt, he's holding it with both of his hands! 

 

Joshua frowned, tilting his head. "You look like you're not." 

 

"I'm fine, really." Seungcheol insist, but he's hitting himself in his mind. 

 

Joshua lowered his sword, if it weren't on how Seungcheol grip his own sword too tight, how his hands shake too much (Joshua didn't know how Seungcheol bothered to lie when it was too obvious) but what gave it away was how his eyes looks so shaky. 

 

He then walked near Seungcheol, touching his hands before he grabbed the sword to which Seungcheol sighed in relief. 

 

"You should have told me you're afraid, Cheol." Joshua said, guiding Seungcheol to the corner with his hand on the latter's waist. 

 

Seungcheol reddened at this, that's it. He haven't impressed the Prince yet, this was his chance but failed! 

 

"You'd be disappointed at me." Seungcheol murmured. 

 

"I'd never be disappointed at you." Joshua said, fixing Seungcheol's hair. "But it would be nice if you'd learn how to use one. We could use a small one if you like." 

 

Seungcheol pursed his lips, he doesn't know what to say, what to decide! 

 

"It's dangerous, so knowing how to protect yourself is a must, although I'd love the idea of protecting you myself." Joshua added. 

 

Seungcheol is afraid, how dangerous it might be? But hearing what Joshua said, nothing matters more than him who can protect the Prince from any source of harm. 

 

"Okay." 

 

Okay, he take that back. He'd still want more time to think! 

 

"Okay?" Joshua repeated. "Then when do you want to start?" 

 

"You're going to be here, right? You're not going to go hard on me, right?" Seungcheol asked, voice shaky. 

 

Joshua held his hand as he caress Seungcheol's cheek, "Of course."

 

Then, there it is. Something he doesn't know if he'd be thankful or regret. 

 

****

Seungcheol dragged himself and dropped himself to his bed, Joshua on his back. 

 

He's exhausted. His arm, his thighs, even his head hurts so much. 

 

Seungcheol felt his side dipped, followed by Joshua's hand on his back to which he flinched at. 

 

"You need to change your clothes, Cheol. You're going to catch a cold." Joshua said softly. 

 

Seungcheol didn't answer, this is what he hates about him when he's tired. He just became so irritated with everything but Joshua's voice soothes him that he doesn't want to talk. 

 

He heard how the other inhaled deeply. To Joshua, every second pass without any reply from Seungcheol made him anxious. He wanted to turn back the time and made Seungcheol stay away from every sharp things! 

 

He also admit that the practice they had earlier was hard for a first timer. He forgot the fact that the other wasn't from Narnia, and that he's so still with every of his moves, making Joshua decide that they should practice more. Now, there they are. The other not talking to him and Joshua's blaming himself. 

 

"Cheol..." He called again but no avail. "Are you mad at me?" 

 

Seungcheol felt guilty at this, why would he get mad to someone who made him feel new things? Someone who tolerated him for the past few days? 

 

"Shua?" Seungcheol called, finally looking at Joshua. "Can you get me my clothes, please?" He asked, pouting. 

 

As if everything lifted off his shoulder, Joshua smiled at Seungcheol. "Of course."

 

Joshua did what Seungcheol asked him to do and when he came back, Seungcheol was properly laying down on his bed, eyes closed and mouth agape. His face looks so tired that Joshua felt bad. 

 

Sitting, he gently shake Seungcheol who quietly whined. 

 

"Cheol, I got your clothes. Change now."

 

Seungcheol opened his eyes, a little bit red and sleepy. "Change it for me, please?" 

 

Joshua reddened at this as he gulped, "But you can do it yourself."

 

Seungcheol closed his eyes again and sighed, really too tired to move. "Then you can leave." 

 

"You know I can't leave knowing you'd not change." Joshua said softly, brushing Seungcheol's hair. 

 

"Leave, I'll change later." Seungcheol stated, moving away a little from Joshua. 

 

Seungcheol knew he was being unfair, but all his rational thoughts just jumped off the window with every second passing. His body was too sore. No one told him it would be this exhausting to practice sword fighting! He just wanted to sleep and doesn't care anymore evenif he'd catch a cold or not. 

 

He's just gonna regret it later. 

 

"Okay, Cheol. I'm going to change you clothes." Joshua surrendered. 

 

Seungcheol felt breathless from the guilt he's feeling. He opened his teary eyes, tired and sleepy. "I'm so sorry, Shua. I'm just so exhausted." He apologized. 

 

The Prince just smiled at him, "It's fine. Sleep now, Cheol." 

 

Seungcheol hummed, "Night, Shua."

 

Joshua waited for a minute to get ready, inhale and exhale, he can do this! Innocent thoughts, just Seungcheol's bodyㅡ he wanted to worship. Fuck! He inhaled, movements too fast and he finished changing just Seungcheol's shirt! With just a view of the man's bare chest and sounds from Seungcheol's lips, he already got his hard on! 

 

He decided not to do Seungcheol's pants, for the sake of both of them. He needs to get out of here, it's getting too hot! He wanted to erase the thought of Seungcheol's thighs. Okay, it will do. Just think of something else. 

 

When he was about to stand up, Seungcheol's hand grabbed his wrist. "Shua, please sleep here." 

 

"I can't, Cheol."

 

"Why? Please. You're warm." Seungcheol said, his voice too soft and was forced to talk due to sleepiness. 

 

Joshua sighed, he already planned to do something about what's happening down there but Seungcheol... He just can't reject the man, he doesn't even have to say please! 

 

"Okay, Cheol." 

 

Seungcheol smiled, still eyes closed as he made space for Joshua who laid down beside him. He immediately snuggled close to the Prince, not bothering changing his body angle. 

 

But Joshua's not having it. 

 

"Cheol, you're gonna get your body hurt more tomorrow with that position." He said as he properly fixed their position, the same as the nights before. Okay, don't get mad at him. It was Seungcheol's idea for him to sleep on his room! He knew his arm's going to hurt tomorrow, but who cares when you have a full Seungcheol in your arms? 

 

"What position, Shua?" Seungcheol asked, teasing the Prince and it's not helping in any way. To Seungcheol, he really was sleepy, but the way the Prince's hands were too cold when it touched him, he knew something's not right. 

 

Blushing even more, he pulled Seungcheol closer. "Sleep."

 

"Okay, Shua. Night." Seungcheol said, finally stopping from teasing the Prince but not before he moved his thigh near on the latter's member. 

 

Joshua groaned, inhaling deeply trying not to do anything. His supposed to be peaceful night became a torture one and it's because of the man sleeping in is arms! 

 

Swords. 

 

His annoying cousin. 

 

Blood. 

 

That will do right? He can survive the night! 

 

****

 

Contrast to the previous days, it was Seungcheol who woke up first. He didn't know how and why, since yesterday has really been tiring for him, but he just did. How he regret not doing it earlier! 

 

He pursed his lips, envious of how Joshua looked so glowing even in morning, and he isn't awake yet! His hair was messy, too, making him looked so hot that Seungcheol looked away. He felt how Joshua's arm was wrapped in his waist, he blushed as he tried to get away from the Prince. 

 

"Cheol, let's sleep more." Joshua murmured. 

 

"I want to go outside, Shua." Seungcheol said. 

 

They've been roaming inside and outside the castle, but they haven't gotten to the part of the forest and Seungcheol wanted to go there. 

 

"But Cheol, you didn't let me sleep last night." 

 

"But I didn't do anything!" Seungcheol defended himself. He didn't do anything... regretful, right?

 

Joshua groaned, remembering how Seungcheol's thigh is too close at his hard on, and when he's about to sleep, Seungcheol moved and his hand was about to touch his thing down there! 

 

He thought he had to protect himself from the enemies but it seems like that Seungcheol will be the death of him (to which he didn't mind). 

 

"Did... I do anything?" Seungcheol asked warily. 

 

"No, you didn't. Just come on. Let's sleep more." Joshua suggested as he pulled Seungcheol closed. 

 

Snuggling to the Prince, Seungcheol let out a contented sigh and was planning to sleep again when the door of his room opened. Both of the men were startled and let go of each other, as if they were caught doing something that isn't right. 

 

"Prince Joshua! Prince Junhui asked for you at the library, he said that it's important!" Chan shouted. 

 

Joshua groaned at this, "I'll be there. Give me few more minutes."

 

"But the Prince from the neighboring kingdom is here, too, Prince Joshua. Last I heard is that their kingdom and ours are getting ready for a war!" Chan paled. 

 

Joshua stood up within a second and Seungcheol's heart was beating so hard against his chest because of fear. 

 

"Tell him I'm already coming." He ordered Chan, who left immediately, and he turned to Seungcheol, cupping the man's face. 

 

"S-shua?" Seungcheol asked, fear evident in his voice. 

 

"I'll be back, Cheol. Stay here, okay?" Joshua said, kissing Seungcheol's lips. He let go, lingering his fingers at Seungcheol's cheek. Joshua inhaled deeply, masking everything he feels, not wanting Seungcheol to be frightened more. 

 

"O-okay. I'll wait for you." 

 

That's it, and Joshua left he room with Seungcheol's eyes teary, his thought on the image of Joshua leaving.


	5. 5

Fastening his steps, Joshua has his sword on his side, ready to use it for any violence that will possibly happen in the castle. Reaching the library, he heard the hush tones of people and so, he didn't bother to knock and to enter the room. 

 

"Prince Joshua, have a sit." Junhui invited him. 

 

Doing so, he looked around he recognized the princes of the Kingdom of Archenland, Prince Wonwoo and Prince Mingyu. 

 

"I must apologize for disturbing your time with him, but this is an important matter that can affect our kingdom, too." Prince Junhui started. 

 

"Chan told me that both kingdoms are preparing for war." Glancing at the other two Princes, Joshua added. "Then they are a harm in this castle."

 

"Ah," Prince Wonwoo said, "He must have understood it wrong. It is the pirates who are a harm for both of our kingdoms."

 

"I'm afraid that they are threatening us, ordering us to give them land that is much bigger that intended." Prince Mingyu took turn, playing with the glass on his hand. 

 

"As also I'm afraid that they, too, are harassing some of our women and children." Prince Joshua looked at this, he never heard of this happening. "They were doing it discretely, I must say that I had to force some of them to open their mouths."

 

"In that case, then it really is a harm to the extent of us going to a war." Prince Joshua said, nodding his head. "What plan can we make then?" 

 

"I already have an idea but I need your kingdom to cooperate. That's why we're here." Prince Wonwoo stated, scroll on his hand.

 

"Must we not say this to the Kings?" Prince Joshua asked, strange that they, princes, are planning about this and not them. 

 

"They ordered us to make an action for this as both of them are going to the north." Prince Junhui explained. 

 

"Then let's plan this out, shall we?" 

 

****

The two Princes left and the two person in the library were Prince Joshua and Prince Junhui who was quiet ever since. It was brilliant, of course, coming from the Prince Wonwoo of Archenland, but it can never put them at ease especially they have a lot of people to protect, specifically Joshua. 

 

"What will you do with Seungcheol?" Princ Junhui asked. 

 

Joshua took a deep breath and massaged his forehead, "I'm planning to lock him in his room or in the farthest place in this kingdom. In that way, I'd be more than assured that he'd be safe."

 

Prince Junhui stood up, patting his cousin's shoulder, "Do what you must do, but you cannot keep a person locked especially someone special is fighting for his kingdom." 

 

Joshua was left alone in his room, his thoughts focused on the man that was on his room. 

 

****

"Shua?" Seungcheol stirred from his sleep as he felt hand brushing his hair. 

 

"Sleep more." Joshua murmured. 

 

As a stubborn person he is, Seungcheol opened his eyes and was welcomed with Joshua staring at him intensely. 

 

"What did you talk about?" Seungcheol asked, pulling Joshua down to lie beside him. 

 

"Nothing much." Joshua answered that made Seungcheol frowned. 

 

"Can we practice sword fighting again?" He asked, hoping there will atleast a hint of what's happening. 

 

"Isn't your body too sore for another practice?" Joshua dismissed. 

 

Seungcheol rolled his eyes, irritated that Joshua wasn't opening up to him. Well, it wasn't exactly the responsibility of the Prince to tell him what they talked about, but he's been curious and... frightened when he heard the word 'war'. 

 

"Chan heard it right, there will be war." 

 

"He heard wrong. Let's sleep more." Joshua said, hugging the man close. 

 

Struggling, he pushed himself a little bit away from Joshua who looked at him frowning. "If you're not going to teach me, how can I fight?" 

 

Joshua clenched his jaw and sat up, his ear ringing from the words left Seungcheol's lips. "You're not going to fight."

 

"But I want to!" Seungcheol insisted as he also sat. 

 

"It's not your fight to begin with! You're not from Narnia!" Joshua shouted. Realizing what he just said and by the look on Seungcheol's face, he immediately regret every word that left his lips. "N-no, I didn't mean it like thatㅡ"

 

"Thank you for telling me I don't belong in your world." Seungcheol spit out bitterly, heart clenching. What Joshua said was true. He doesn't belong here, he was just pitied by Aslan and so there he is, weak. 

 

"Cheol, I didn't mean it like that." Joshua plead as he try to hold Seungcheol's hand who moved away. 

 

"Leave."

 

"Cheol pleaseㅡ"

 

"I said leave!" 

 

Feeling all of his energy drowsing off him, Joshua weakly stood up, eyes lingering on Seungcheol as he leave while his head hung low. 

 

Seungcheol wasn't any better, tears are already falling as he try to catch his breath. When he just accepted that he already love the Prince, it's just then he was slapped with the reality that they can't be together because he's not from there. He laid down, trying to stop himself from crying. 

 

****

Seungcheol didn't know when or how he managed to leave his room and to spent his time, sitting on the exaxy pleace where he and Joshua first kissed. 

 

It hurts, so much, especially coming from Joshua but can he blame the Prince? It was all true. He's not from Narnia and will never be, but he wanted to help. He wanted to protect the kingdom, too. He doesn't care if he dies and he's not coming back to the world he once belong, what's important to him at that moment is to make use of himself. 

 

He heard shuffling beside him and it was Chan, the otter. His face was red and visible that he is shy. 

 

"Are you mad at Prince Joshua?" The otter asked, it was too cute for Seungcheol that he smiled a little bit before looking straight in front of him. 

 

"I'm not mad, I'm hurt." He simply answered. 

 

The otter moved closer to him, head tilted and eyes opened wide. "He didn't send me here." The otter started, "But I want you to know that he doesn't mean what he just said."

 

Seungcheol looked at him, his face must be saying what he wanted to ask but the otter beat him to it before he can open his mouth. 

 

"I-i'm standing outside your room..." Chan admitted, face sorry. "Accept my apology for intruding." 

 

"It's fine. I know he doesn't mean it but it just hurts, you know?" Seungcheol said, eyes beginning to tear up again. It was so hard, trying to let it go but the words are just replaying inside his head. 

 

"He lost his parents." Chan said softly, looking at him. Seungcheol felt his hands ran cold and his heart beats twice faster. "I know that it isn't mine to share but I want you to understand where he's coming from." 

 

"I-I didn't know that, he didn't tell me." Seungcheol said, guilty creeping inside of him. 

 

"His mother died when he gave birth to him and his father died in a war." Chan started, sadness evident in his voice. "You're closer to him than anyone else, even Prince Junhui and I, for that reason, it was obvious that he doesn't want to lose you, too." 

 

Seungcheol bit his lips, mixed emotions but guilt and sadness reigned. "Do you know where I can find him?"

 

"Of crouse! Do you know where creatures from the Kingdom of Narnia trains?" 

 

"I-I know where it is. But if they're training, wouldn't I be disturbing them?" Seungcheol asked. 

 

"You won't ever be a disturbance to him." Chan assured while smiling at him. 

 

"Thank you." And with that, he stood up, feet knew where he's going. 

 

He was walking through a little bit from where he stayed at earlier, entering a long corridor, and as he step closer, he heard grunt and swords clashing inside. He begun to asked himself again, is this the right time? 

 

As if they heard what he's thinking and giving him a sign, the noise stopped and Seungcheol stopped from breathing for a second. 

 

'Okay, this is it. This is the right time.' 

 

He knocked, three times, before opening the door. He doesn't have to looked around longer as he first saw Prince Junhui, who was just at the back of Joshua, both are panting hard. He saw how Prince Junhuu pushed Joshua, as the latter handed his sword to Prince Junhui. 

 

Joshua walked to him, okay, it was kind of ran. He stepped back when the Prince got near to where he's at and the second after, the door closed and both are facing each other. 

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"Please accept my apology."

 

Both said and Seungcheol smiled a little. 

 

"What I did was immature..." Seungcheol started but sushed by the Prince. 

 

"I said the wrong words, too." Joshua said while bringing his hand to hold Seungcheol's. 

 

"I-I just wanted to help. When I heard the word war... I-I just... I don't want you to get hurt. Or even them." Seungcheol said sincerely, reddening at his words. Seungcheol wasn't vocal of what he feels, he felt awkward and uncomfortable whenever he does so but it just felt so right when it's with Joshua. 

 

Joshua felt his heart stopped beating for a second, and chuckled a little. "You should think of yourself first..." He trailed off. "I won't get hurt. I promise. What I said before wasn't right of me. I should have been more careful." 

 

"I'm so sorry, Shua." Seungcheol apologized, as he felt tears brimming on his eyes. 

 

Joshua's heart broke, he pulled Seungcheol closer as he wrapped his arms around him, the latter's face on the crook of his neck. 

 

"Shh... Don't cry, please. I don't want you to cry because of me."

 

Seungcheol hit his chest lightly, "I'm sensitive when it comes to you."

 

"And I am to you, too." Joshua admitted, feeling light and the best. 

 

"We're okay now, right?" Seungcheol murmured, eyes closed as he made himself comfortable in Joshua's arms. 

 

"We're never not okay." Joshua answered, heart swelling up from happiness and love.


	6. 6

Everyone is busy, the people who will fight have been training hard since then and those who cannot, to which Seungcheol belongs to along with women and children, have been getting lessons from strategists where to hide if the worst happened and to help those who got hurt from those who specialized in medicine. 

 

The air was tensed, especially when a note who came along with an arrow almost hit a child in daylight with its threatening content. Seungcheol shuddered, he remembered how bloody the note have been, written with fresh blood. 

 

Seungcheol felt useless, he is a man but there he was, with children and women who can't fight. There were numbers of women who are fighters too, making him feel powerless more. Joshua have been practicing for hours and he doesn't know if the Prince has been resting. He hasn't been sleeping with Seungcheol, for days, Seungcheol counted, and it's so cold without him. 

 

The land the pirates was asking for covered the land of Archenland and will affect the land in Narnia, too. Knowing how they act and what they do, it is no doubt that they'll bring nothing but the worst. The land is also near the surface of water, where one of the job of creatures is fishing. They have to do something to stop them possessing the land, even if it lead to war. 

 

The plan is that, there will be two groups of army, one with the Princes and the other in the castle. Although they have to fight in one large group, it would be threatening to those who will stay in the castle, thinking that the Pirates will find a way to attack it, too. The Princes will talk to the pirates, near the ocean, passing the forest and so far from where they are, who have been causing distress and harm to both kingdoms on the farthest place they can along with fighters and those who weren't allowed to fight were ordered to stay put inside the castle. 

 

That was their role, and if anything out of their hands happened, then they'd go directly to their destined place, and the other half of fighters are waiting to protect and to fight. 

 

But Seungcheol didn't know why and how he's holding a dagger in his hand. He found it in the table inside his room, he didn't know who put it there but it was enchanting him to take possession of it and so, he did. He was nervous, of course. After knowing what happened to Joshua, he just needs to be responsible of himself and act his part. That way, it wouldn't bother the Prince that much, but the dagger just felt so nice to hold! His fear of sharp things as if took an exemption and decided to keep it. 

 

"Hi." A small voice behind him said. 

 

He jolted and looked back, surprised to see a child looking at him with her big innocent eyes. She doesn't seem like she's more than ten years old but definitely older than six. He immediately let go of it, making sure that it cannot be seen, subtly. 

 

Seungcheol nervously smiled, properly sitting to face the child as he pat his side, "Hello. Want to sit here?" 

 

The child smiled at him and Seungcheol felt a tug on his chest. She just looked so pure and too innocent. 

 

"I-I've always wanted to talk to you." The child said looking up to him. 

 

"Really? Why?" Seungcheol asked as he grin wider at her. 

 

"You look..." The girl furrowed her brows, pouting as she try to recall the right word but huffed cutely when she didn't. "I don't know how to say this!" She huffed. 

 

Seungcheol giggled, "It's fine even if you don't remember." 

 

The child smiled at him again. "Atleast I've got to talk to you now!"

 

"I'm glad to talk to you now, too." Seungcheol said, ruffling the girl's hair. 

 

The girl pouted, "I miss my father." 

 

Now, it's Seungcheol's turn to furrow his brows. "Why? Where is he?"

 

"They've been holding their swords all day!" The girl whined. 

 

Seungcheol's smile earlier turned into a straight line, "Is that so?"

 

"Hmm-mm! But I heard it's for our own good, so I don't blame him. But... I miss him." The girl admitted. 

 

Seungcheol thought of this, is this kind of situation too normal that even a child like her knows how to place herself, to understand what's happening?

 

"You can always come to me." Seungcheol said, warmly smiling at her. 

 

The child giggled, eyes shining. "I know! Thank you!" As if a lightbulb was turned on in her head, she perked up and inhaled loudly, "You're warm! Like a blanket and the sun!" She giggled again, standing up. "I'm hoping to see you soon, mister!" 

 

Before Seungcheol can stop her, she was already running towards a woman who was holding towels. 

 

His heart sank. He didn't even have the chance to ask for her name. But... they'll see each other again, wouldn't they? 

 

****

 

Joshua quietly opened the door on Seungcheol's room, it was already past midnight and not surprising that the latter was already sleeping. He got himself in and smiled as he walked nearer he can get, he saw how adorable Seungcheol looked like with his mouth slightly opened. Noticing the dark circles on him, he reached out and slightly run a finger on it after he sat down. 

 

Tomorrow is the day, and it made him too nervous. He can't help but to feel something that isn't right for the past few days and it had been doubled today. Troubled, he immediately got out from his room and walked directly here, thinking that seeing Seungcheol can ease it out. 

 

But it didn't. So, he continuously rubbed his thumb on Seungcheol's cheek but retrieved it back when the latter moved, and later on slightly opened his eyes. 

 

"Shua?" Seungcheol yawned, trying to open his eyes more. 

 

"Hmm?" Joshua hummed as he resume the rubbing of his thumb. 

 

Seungcheol's hand stopped him, grabbing him by his wrist weakly. "Can you sleep here tonight?" 

 

Heart fluttering, he laid himself beside Seungcheol and made his one arm wrapped around Seungcheol and the other under the latter's head as Seungcheol's head was on the other's neck. 

 

Seungcheol sighed in relief, snuggling closer to the Prince. This has been the warmth he's been dying to feel for days. Too comfortable, he was about to doze off but stopped himself. 

 

"A-are you ready for tomorrow?" Seungcheol asked anxiously, looking up at the Prince. 

 

"We'll be." Joshua answered softly. He's not sure, but he'll do his best to protect the man in his arms. No one, repeat, no one should be able to go near him. 

 

"A-re you sure that..." Seungcheol trailed off, thinking he shouldn't ask this one but he needs an answer, "You're not letting me fight?" 

 

Joshua stilled and clenched his jaw, Seungcheol felt the way the Prince's arms tightened around him and he just feel so bad of himself. "We talked about this." 

 

"I'm sorry." Seungcheol apologized softly. He shouldn't have asked that! The air became cold and Seungcheol wanted to do something that can make both of them at ease atleast. 

 

"Shua?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Call my name."

 

"Seungcheol." 

 

He whined, not getting the right response. "The other one."

 

The Prince chuckled, holding him closer. "Cheol."

 

He hummed satisfyingly, smiled made its way on his face as he looked up at the Prince. "D-do you know how we say we love each other in our world?" Seungcheol asked, blushing at his own words. He should be brave, who knows this will be the last time. Although he doesn't want to be pessimistic about this, he can't help but to. 

 

Joshua looked at him fondly, eyes sparkling. "How, Cheol?" He asked, looking straight back at him. 

 

"Shua..." Seungcheol reddened more, "I love you." 

 

Joshua, on the other hand, can feel his heart beat so fast it's making him dizzy, but he should let Seungcheol wait too long, right? "I love you, Cheol." 

 

After, Joshua hugged the other, burying his head on Seungcheol's hair. It was too nice, too perfect, too amazing feeling he's overwhelmed. How Seungcheol can only make him feel this way. 

 

Seungcheol felt mixed feelings; love, happiness, giddiness, but the last one was guilt. 

 

He hid the dagger inside his drawer. 

 

****

 

Joshua was standing infront of him, dressed ready for any war. They were already outside and about to go to the place, near the ocean, where they'll meet. 

 

"Stay here." Joshua reminded him. 

 

"Come back." Seungcheol softly said, looking down on the ground. 

 

"I will." Joshua said, but he himself is not sure. 

 

"Come on. The earlier we are, the better we can scatter." Prince Junhui came up to them. 

 

Still looking down, he heard Joshua sighed. "I'll be there, one more minute, cousin." 

 

Prince Junhui nodded at this, looking at the both of them, he was hoping everything will be fine and the best for his cousin who's been there for all of his life. 

 

Even before Prince Junhui leave, Joshua already pulled Seungcheol into a tight hug. The other clung to him, arms making their way to hug Joshua's torso. 

 

"D-don't die." Seungcheol softly said, eyes closed tightly. 

 

"I won't die easily." Joshua tried to assure him but there is uncertainty in his voice. "Remember what I said, okay? Stick to the plan."

 

"Of course." 

 

Joshua let go, eyes staring at every detail of Seungcheol's face. "I have to leave. I hope you still remember what I said last night. I'd say that again later, I promise." 

 

A blush appeared on Seungcheol's face, he doesn't know how he convinced himself to be brave like that but it was all worth it. Hearing those three words from Joshua is so much worth it. 

 

"Then I'd say that later, too." Seungcheol cheekily smiled at him. 

 

"I really have to go. Stay safe, Cheol." Joshua said, kissing Seungcheol's forehead before he left. 

 

"That idiot... He should be the one who should stay safe." He murmured to himself. 

 

"Seungcheol? You have to go inside." One centaur told him, his eyes fierce yet soft when landed on him. 

 

He nodded, muttering a soft thank you and stay safe. 

 

The feeling of uncertainty didn't leave him. The scratching on his chest became unbearable as minute passes and he just can't help but to look back. Feeling a small hand that held his, he looked down, seeing the girl who came up to him yesterday. 

 

"Aslan will help us, don't worry too much." The girl said. 

 

"Of course. Would you like to eat inside while we wait?" Seungcheol asked. 

 

"Please! I've been hungry since early morning!" The girl told him. 

 

Reassuring himself that everything will be fine, he touched the dagger tucked in his pants covered with his tunic. Although covered with a handle, it felt so cold. Just like his hands holding the girl's hand. 

 

****

Joshua along with his cousin waitedㅡ and they didn't know how long, but the black flag from the pirates' ships were becoming visible. They hold on to their places, still waiting for somethingㅡ a signal. 

 

He saw how they stopped a little bit far from the shore, and how the Captain walked near them while a smirk engraved on his face. 

 

"I need this territory." He simply said that made Joshua snarled. 

 

"I'm afraid that won't do. This is our land, hundred of years before, until now." His cousin replied coldly. 

 

"Are you certain that you're not giving up the land?"

 

"Never." Joshua spit out, glaring at him. 

 

Yet that didn't stopped the Captain, instead he smiled smugly at them, "If that's the case..."

 

 

 

"Joshua! Go to the castle, protect yourself while you're in it. You'd guide the rest to the Aslan's table. Understood?" His cousin shouted at him, grabbing both of his arms. 

 

Joshua looked around, saw how everyone was willing to fight. After what the Captain said, he left and until now, there isn't any action done. Although he doesn't admit, he knew that it's creepy for him. 

 

And even though he wanted to stay, his brain was telling him to go back homeㅡ to protect a certain someone. 

 

Looking back at his cousin, he nodded with a determination in his eyes. "I will. You, my brother, should live as well as the others. Take care."

 

With that, he slowly retreated and prayed Aslan is there for them. 

 

****

 

It was chaosㅡ there were lot of creatures injured, being nursed by others like Seungcheol. There were grunts and shoutings outside, a little bit far yet dangerous. 

 

Seungcheol can't decide what to do. He already planned out that he would sneak out, helping the others to fight, but there he is. He was shaking, there were blood everywhere and there are some who managed to passed through their army outside and entered the castle. Fortunately, they also ordered there would be centaurs and mice inside. 

 

It is a must that they should leave, but there was something hindering them. No one knows what or why, it just stops them. 

 

'Joshua.' He thought, he stood up, trying not to fall right away. The girl from earlier who was hiding just near at where he was looked at him. 

 

"W-where are you going?" 

 

"Just stay here, okay?" Seungcheol dismissed, "I'll just check the others." He lied, looking away from the child. 

 

"Seungcheol!" Eli, a knight, grabbed his hand. 

 

Seungcheol tried to pry away, his hand shaky. "I want you to cover the little girl for me, okay? I just have to see something!"

 

The grip on his arm tightened, "The Prince ordered us not to let you out off our sight!"

 

"But she is more important than me! Protect her, please?" Seungcheol begged, feeling the hand on his arm loosened. 

 

"Fine. I believe in you. I will, now go!" He shouted as he pushed Seungcheol forward, directly stabbing an enemy running towards them from the side. 

 

Seungcheol didn't look back, he needs to get out of here. He needs to go to Joshua! Trying his best to dodge everyone who's going his way, he managed to left the castle with wounds and scraps on his body. 

 

He was getting there, there's a fire in his heart. He saw how bodies fell to the ground, how some died with a gruesome cause and how Joshua can be seen from afar. 

 

He stopped from his track, breathing heavily. The fire burned down and he doesn't know what to do after seeing the Prince. 

 

"Duck!" Someone pulled him aside, a centaur who managed to stab someone who's about to attack him on his back. 

 

"T-thank you." Seungcheol croaked out as he became more aware of their situation. 

 

There isn't a time for stopping. Every second counts. 

 

"Child, please come here and hide!" 

 

Seungcheol's head was spinning. He doesn't know how and when the little girl left the castle, but it was crystal clear that she's about to be a target. Running towards her even though he's a little bit far away, he tried his best. But it wasn't enough. 

 

"Mister!"

 

"Cheol, watch out!" 

 

It happened in a flash. He frozed, he's a meter apart from the child, he watched in horror as the child's eyes widened in shock as she immediately fell to the ground. His blood ran cold as arms wrapped around his torso loosenedㅡ Joshua protected him. 

 

Joshua was stabbed. 

 

"N-no. N-o no no!" He doesn't know if he's going to the child or focus on Joshua who's bleeding. 

 

"C-cheol..." 

 

But there's one thing he's sure of. He saw blood. He grabbed the dagger from his side, focusing on the enemy who just stabbed the Prince. He's merciless, he stabbed, the chest, the stomach until the enemy bathed from his own blood. 

 

He can't hear anythingㅡ his gaze turned to the familiar face of the enemy, smirking menacely at him. His hands shook from anger. He ran, faster than he could ever, managing to block the attack and stabbing the person straight to his chest. 

 

He was dragged. 

 

"Let me go!" He shouted, he can't see clearly, he can't breath and hear clearly. "Let me fucking go!" He roared. 

 

One, two. Two person hooked their arms around him, he trashed around, trying to make himself weighed heavier, he tried to dragged his heel but no avail. 

 

He didn't even know or ask for her name. 

 

They didn't even share a hug. 

 

He didn't even greet Joshua. 

 

He didn't even say the words he said he would. 

 

He was at fault, isn't he? 

 

If he listened, this shouldn't happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I DIDNT UPDATE FOR MONTHS BUT COLLEGE HAS BEEN DRAINING MY ENERGY AND I CANT THINK OF ANYTHING KAJDJD
> 
> this is my first time writing a war scene and im sorry if it's not half percent of good but I tried 😭 
> 
>  
> 
> Ps. Im sorry shua


	7. 7

"Seungcheol, let's go! We need you to get out of here!"

 

The shout startled him, his vision getting clear and his breathing ceased to rigged. His hands shook so much, his eyes looking frantically around, looking for the sight of two peopleㅡ two people who became important to him. 

 

"W-where are they?" 

 

"They already have them, they are going to the nearest secluded place. No one knows about that and it's safe for all of you." Eli answered him, still running and him following. They ran as Seungcheol looked back to get a glimpse if someone was following them. 

 

Eli stopped, "We're here." He said. 

 

Seungcheol looked at where Eli was going. He then realized how no one knew about this one. It looks like no living creature is in their right mind to live here. It was dark and the smell was unpleasant. 

 

"Come on!" Eli shouted softly. 

 

So he did. 

 

There, he saw the rest of the women, children and there is the child and Joshua lying. He stood there frozen, cannot process everything. 

 

'Please save my child!'

 

'The Prince is loosing too much blood.'

 

'Elpis!'

 

'There are a lot more injured!'

 

'It's not yet safe to go out.'

 

'The Prince!'

 

'My child!' 

 

And then they heard a roarㅡ a roar that created goosebumps on Seungcheol's. Not terrifying, no. Something so powerful, yet so comforting. 

 

'Aslan!' 

 

'Aslan is here!'

 

Everything was too much, he's too exhausted. 

 

Seungcheol's vision blurred and his knee fell to the ground and the last thing he saw was a majestic lion before he blacked out. 

 

****

Seungcheol stared at the wall, his hand tightly holding Joshua's. Everything was so fast, everything was too much. He remembered waking up in the castle again, bed beside Joshua's. 

 

He remembered everything now. 

 

The child died, he only got her name when her mother weeped, hugging her dead body. 

 

Elpis. 

 

What a beautiful name for a beautiful child.

 

He can't understand anything. He's glad that Joshua was cured, but his heart was breaking because of the little girl. 

 

It was his fault, wasn't it? If he didn't leave, then she wouldn't follow him, right? 

 

"Don't blame yourself, son of Adam." Aslan appeared on his side. 

 

Seungcheol looked down at his lap, even if he doesn't want to blame himself, he can't help it but to. Those what ifs are running inside his head, hurting himself in the process. 

 

"But it is." He softly said. 

 

"Do remember that everything happens for a reason. People come and go, live and die, for the reason it's their time and the others aren't yet."

 

"But it's unfair... Elpis is just child." He said, tears threatening to fall. 

 

"When you complain for unfairness, you're pointing your finger at someone and that someone is you. There's a fire inside you back then, don't let that fire burn out." Aslan's voice was soothing, as if comforting and all of his worries were gone. "And don't you think Prince Joshua is also a child?" 

 

That made him speechless. Aslan is right. There's no question on that. 

 

He took a deep breathe, eyes closed and when he opened it, Aslan isn't there anymore. 

 

****

"Joshua, please, don't move too much!" Seungcheol said, his brows creased at Joshua who was chuckling after making him nervous. 

 

"I'm strong, Cheol." Joshua answered him, smiling brightly that made his heart skip. 

 

They were outside the castle and the Prince was running, only after three days when he woke up so no one can blame Seungcheol whenever he get worried and nervous everytime the Prince does something that isn't advicable to do. 

 

"Come on, Cheol. Don't worry about me too much. I can handle myself." Joshua said to him, who grabbed his arm and hugged him. 

 

"You can't blame me..." He whispered. Those days where Joshua was unconscious was the worst days of his life, even in the other world. 

 

"I'm sorry," Joshua apologized after sensing the mood. "Forgive me?" Joshua apologized, his eyes looking directly at Seungcheol. 

 

It was that moment when Seungcheol knew he's whipped, too inlove, fell too deep. Those eyes that are hypnotizing him and making his heart skip a beat, his lips that stretched into a smile that made him feel giddy inside and his warmth that made him feel a home he hadn't felt for years. 

 

Joshua is his home. 

 

'I love him so much.'

 

"Cheol?" 

 

Seungcheol snapped out of his thoughts, smiling brightly at Joshua who was caught off guard. The Prince can feel his heart beat so fast as those twinkling eyes are directed at him. 

 

'He made his Seungcheol happy. His.'

 

"For my sake, I love you so much." Seungcheol blurted out. He's overwhelmed with what he's feeling. The warmth, the love, the happiness and everything. 

 

He found himself again. 

 

Joshua smiled brightly, his cheeks flushed as he seemed to be breathless of what's happening. 

 

"I just remembered now." Joshua said that made Seungcheol tilt his head, still has a smile on his face. "Cheol, I love you." 

 

Seungcheol bit his lips, he doesn't know how to handle this anymore, all these emotions are drowning him in a positive way and he doesn't want to do anything but to go to his room and cuddle up with Joshua. 

 

He's just so whipped. 

 

He was breathless, eyes lidded and his eyes focused on Joshua's lips. 

 

He doesn't know who moved first but he knew for sure that this kiss is sweeter than he had ever had before. 

 

Seconds? Minutes? He doesn't know how long it lasted but one thing's for sure. He loved everything about the Prince caging him in his arm. 

 

"Should we walk around?" Joshua asked breathlessly, lips much red. 

 

"Sure." He answered. 

 

"Would you like to visit where we first found you?" 

 

Seungcheol smiled, "Of course." 

 

Joshua lead the way, his fingers intertwined with Seungcheol who can't help but to feel butterflies inside his stomach. 

 

The way was a little bit difficult and Seungcheol felt like he's going to be lost if he's gone here all by himself. They are surrounded by tall grasses and trees, Joshua stopping near the river where there are large stones to sit at. 

 

They made their way there still holding each other's hands. 

 

Joshua pointed at the middle where there are three trees almost hugging each other. "That was the spot where we found you. You were unconscious though. Probably because you saw Aslan first."

 

Seungcheol snorted, "I remember how cold you were back then." 

 

Joshua's ear reddened. "I-it wasn't my fault! You were just so adorable I don't know how to act around you!" 

 

It made Seungcheol shut up and blush crept up to his face. 

 

Silence. 

 

"You were too adorable for my sake you know? First time I laid my eyes on you and I just felt this connection." Joshua started, his eyes focused on where he pointed at earlier. "And I'm afraid. I'm afraid that if I got myself too close on you, you'd leave. Gone second after."

 

"But I will not leave..." Seungcheol muttered. 

 

Joshua smiled, "And I'm thankful. You made me feel these emotions I haven't felt for a very long time." 

 

Can Seungcheol burst? He's full of emotions, positive ones that kept on making himself combust. 

 

"I'm thankful because I met you too, Shua." 

 

They sat there in silence, enjoying everything around them with them laying on the grass. It was until they noticed that it's almost dark. 

 

"We should probably go." Joshua started. 

 

Seungcheol hummed, reaching out at Joshua's hand who already stood up. 

 

"Hold my hand, okay?" Joshua reminded. 

 

Seungcheol smiled at himself, he loved holding Joshua's hand. They were about to leave when Seungcheol stopped and so did Joshua who looked at him curiously. 

 

"I... I just want to do something." He said. 

 

"Sure thing, Cheol." 

 

Seungcheol walked near the trees swaying as air blew passed them. It was endearing.

 

"Cheol?" He heard Joshua asked. 

 

He reached out his palm, nearer and nearer. He closed his eyes and when he opened it, his eyes widened in horror. 

 

W-wait... Where is he? Why is he in different setting? 

 

Trees. At night. He looked around. Park? His blood ran cold, frantically looking around. 

 

Where's Joshua? Where is his Joshua? 

 

"N-no..." Seungcheol looked back at the tree. 

 

He punched, he shouted. "Joshua! Shua where are you? Iㅡ please..." He can't breathe. It was hard to breathe. His Joshua... Where is his Joshua?! 

 

Voice... What is that voice? 

 

"Seungcheol!" 

 

It was not his Joshua's. Why isn't it his Joshua's! 

 

He heard footsteps, getting louder as it gets nearer and Seungcheol's sobs gets louder as well. 

 

"Oh gods, Seungcheol! Baby, I'm glad I found you. Fuck, I'm sorry with what I said earlier..." 

 

He shut it off, he doesn't want to hear anything but the honey voice he already familiared with. 

 

He felt hands grabbed his arms, "No! Don't touch me! You're not Joshua! Give me my Joshua back... Please." He trashed around, he doesn't want to leave. He want his Joshua. 

 

"Cheol, baby... I-it's me. I-i'm not Joshua, baby. I'm Jeonghan, you're Hannie..." The voice broke as the person talked and Seungcheol frozed on his spot.

 

N-no. Someone tell him this is just a dream. But he knew that he's just fooling himself. He want Joshua. Only Joshua. He knew that. 

 

Could someone explain to him what's happening and he's in Earth, with Jeonghan, a pained expression on his face, in his side?

**Author's Note:**

> 헤헷. Cheolsoo narnia inspired au. I actually haven't read the novel, but I watched the movie (I know I know books are better than movies kahdajhd). Anw, I don't know much info about narnia, I used it but I'm sorry if I have any misinfo about it kahskahd


End file.
